Connor Lacey's Adventures of Total Drama World Tour - Hawaiian Punch/Transcript
This is the script for [[Connor Lacey's Adventures of Total Drama World Tour - Hawaiian Punch|''Connor Lacey's Adventures of Total Drama World Tour - Hawaiian Punch]] Chris McLean: Previously on Total Drama World Tour, the Irelanders with the Foot Empire and the final three took off like bats out of Drumheller. Unfortunately, Cody brought Sierra the plane wrecker along for the ride. Even more unfortunate a broken Yeti heart. Plus a good ol' fashioned swordfish fight. Good times. In the end, Heather the queen of mean reached Hawaii first. And Captain Ponytail and kid nerdy tied for second place votes. Who will Heather face in a final challenge and who will go home with a million dollars? It's finale time, right here on Total Drama World-Tour! song Chris McLean: Welcome to the live finale of Total Drama World Tour. Moments ago, these guys tied for second in a boat sandwich. Tasty. During the break, we sent them to vent in the confessional. Check it. (Confessional: Alejandro) Alejandro: I only let Heather beat me to give her a false sense of confidence. But how will I explain to those at home that I tied with that pathetic Cody? Oh my brother Jose will be compiling his insults already. (Confessional: Cody) Cody: I made it to the final two-ish. I can't believe how close I am to the million. There's just one massive thing in my way: Alejandro against just me. Never thought I'd say this, but I wish Sierra was back in here with me. (Confessional: Connor Lacey) Connor Lacey: Don't you worry about Alejandro, Cody. We'll help you win the million dollars. And if not, well, let's just say I have a sneaky plan in mind. (Confessional: Yumi Ishiyama) Yumi Ishiyama: I could trust Connor on this one. Even if Cody got eliminated, he must have some kind of plan in mind. (Confessions ended) Heather: You never mentioned you had a brother. Jose, was it? Alejandro: He's not worth mentioning. Hawk Moth: We see the family resemblance. If we win the cash prize, Linda would take over this world, Ireland and the 16 realms. Connor Lacey: Not if me and my team have anything to say about it. Ulrich Stern Ulrich Stern: Gee, I wonder what kind of plan Connor has in mind. Sadie: Go, Team Alejandro! He's even hotter in person. Lizzie Hearts: Guys! Heather: Why are they in teams? Odd Della Robbia: What are the others doing here? Quasimodo: We're here to see the finals Heather: And why does my team suck? Chris McLean: The peanut gallery is playing a major role in choosing a winner. Naare: That makes sense. All: (Whooping and cheering) Duncan: Sweet. I guess we're all voting on the winner again. Heather: Did I say "my team sucks"? What I actually meant was they rock. William Furno: I guess they could be rooting for us. Leshawna: You think we're fools? You and Alejandro are done! Gwen: And besides, I believe that you Irelanders can win. Especially you, Vakama. Toa Vakama: Thanks, Gwen. That means a lot to me and my friends. Sierra: We are here for you, Cody! Especially me! Believe! Heather Heather: Believe it or not, I am actually hoping that Alejandro wins the tie breaker. I might be able to beat him in a vote. Toa Jaller Toa Jaller: I think, Cody should beat Alejandro in the tie breaker. Besides I wonder what kind of idea Connor has in mind if he doesn't. ends Chris McLean: But first, we gotta break a tie. Heather, you won the race to Hawaii, so your reward is this advantage. You can select the tie breaker yourself or you can let Cody or Alejandro do it. Heather: As if I'm going to leave it up to them. I'll do it, thank you. Chris McLean: I was hoping you'd say that. (Chuckles) Ta-da! Each ball inside our challenge booth has a different tie breaker written on it. So take your pick. Heather: Well, isn't this fun? Velma Dinkley: It could be tricky for you. starts up Heather: Ow! Are these golf balls? Ow! Connor Lacey: (through laughter) Yes. All: (Laughing) Bridgette: I swear. Geoff and I put ping pong balls in there. Chris McLean: I know. I'm not mad, just disappointed. I had to dial it up to high standards. Chis McLean: I know. And I'm not mad, just disappointed. I had to dial it up to meet my usual high standards. Heather: Ow! How am I supposed to... Ow! Ow! Ow! Tyler: (Groans) Heather: (Coughing) Chris McLean: No ball, no exit. Back you go. Toa Gali: She just spit out a golf ball. Chris McLean: Uh, Geoff? Go ahead and read that, would ya pal? Geoff: Ew. Heather has selected the traditional Hawaiian fire dance of death. Poppy O'Hair: This is going to be fun. Alejandro: I question how traditional it is for a male warrior to wear a coconut bra. Heather: Forget that. Someone get me off of this thing! All: (Laughing) Galvatron (G1): Stop that laughing! Jackie Frost Jackie Frost: This traditional fire dance might just get hurtful for Cody. Oh, this is going to be spicy. ends ￼Owen: She's funny when she's tied up and can't hurt me. Heather: I just won the semi-final! Where is the respect? Crystal Winter: Oh, it's gonna be a long shot but it's going to be funny. Chris McLean: We'll be sure to look for that later. The first dude to free Heather wind the last spot in the final two. And a shot at the million! Alejandro: Uh, if no one happens to free her, does that make Cody and I the final two? Heather: Hey! Chris McLean: Won't work. I already checked. Chief, if you do the honors. Windblade (PWT): That's a lot of fire. Chris McLean: Oh. And stay out of the water, starting... Now! Duncan: (Laughs) Man, is it nice to be out of this game. All: (cheering) Alejandro: Prepare to be defeated, my tiny friend. Ugh! Cody: Ah! I'm too young to die or frie! Sierra: Stay focused, Cody-kins! Harold: The kiwis! Go for the kiwis! Courtney: Go, Alejandro! Squish him! Like a bug! (Winks at the Irelanders and whispers to the Irelanders) No way is he going to squish him. Heather: Where's my encouragement? Hello, Team Heather! (Groans) Ah! (Blowing) Alejandro: Give up. You know you can't win! Heather: Someone better win fast! I'm about to burst into flames! Oh, no! Sierra just rolled into quicksand! Cody: What? Sierra? Someone help her! Sierra: No! Cody! Cody: No! Alejandro: Consider yourself disarmed and displatformed! Cody: (Screams) Chris McLean: (Chuckles) Ruthless! Cody: Please don't eat me. Please don't eat me. Sierra: Cody! (Panting) Naare: Well done, Heather. Heather: Shoving Mr. Popular into shark-infested waters for no reason, you just handed me for the millions. I can't for the vote. Alejandro: Scrap. Sierra: Drop it, drop it! Cody: (Groans) Chris McLean: Now that we have our final two, it's my pleasure to announce the peanut gallery will not vote be for the winner. Both: (Groans) Courtney: What? But you said we were going to play a major role. Major! Chris McLean: Yep. Just not on the votty kind of way. Connor Lacey: Say Chris. Chris McLean: Yes? Connor Lacey: I have an idea. Chris McLean: What's that? Connor Lacey: I know you're gonna call me crazy... RO-GR (Roger): Crazy! Rowan Freemaker: Roger! Connor Lacey: But what if me, my team and my friends can compete against Heather and Alejandro and win the million dollars? Chris McLean: The Irelanders and their friends in the final challenge?! That's nuts! I love it! Irelanders, you'll be competing in the finals. Apple White: Us competing in the finals? That's your big plan? Brawn (G1): Are you nuts?! Nova (Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go): We can't do that! It's suicide! Connor Lacey: Like we have a choice? Toa Vakama: If it means getting the million dollars for Gwen, I'm game. Irelanders: Very well. Chris McLean: Perfect! Prepare to have your minds blown up by the most leather challenge in Total Drama history! The Irelanders vs. Heather and Alejandro vs. the volcano! Back in the day, human sacrifices were tossed into the Kīlauea Volcano to appease the Gods. Sadly, the lawyers won't let me use real people sacrifices. So, the Irelanders, Heather and Alejandro have to make sacrifice stand-ins using the islands most abounded resources. Pineapples and driftwood. And to make it nice and sebolic, you guys have to make dummies of each other to dump into the volcano. Now you each get to pick four helpers. Leshawna: I dare either one of you to pick me. Come on. Connor Lacey: We pick Courtney, Cody, Harold and Tyler. Courtney: Yes! Cody: Alejandro and Heather are going down! Cody Cody: Nobody makes shark bait out me and gets away with it. Anyway Connor was pretty good to us overall. Hey, I bet I'm the first person ever to say that. Deema Deema: That's right, Cody. Twilight Sparkle Twilight Sparkle: Let's just hope Connor's plan works. ends Harold: I remain a loyal member of Team Cody, therefore, if he's in, consider my mad skills all yours. Lindsay: Wakey, wakey, Tyler. Come on. He'll be so mad about this tomorrow. William Dunbar: I suppose we could choose someone else. Lindsay: Aw, thanks I love to. Hot Shot (Unicron Trilogy): We appreciate your enthusiasm. Heather: Any enthusiasm for us? Graballa: I'm game. Dengar: Me too. Raam and Baash: Us too. Chris McLean: Okay. We have our helpers. Now Irelanders, Heather and Alejandro, you to have to stay on your mats and direct your helpers to bring you logs, drift wood and pineapples that resembles parts your opponent. And to make things a little more rhymey. (Music bell rings) :Connor Lacey: :Our besties, :Please head straight, :That's it, :You're doing great! :Twilight Sparkle: :Search through that wood, :Tout de suite, :Find us some giant feet! :Heather: :Come on guys, :Move it fast! :Quick, quick, :We won't be last! :Alejandro: :Grab logs to match his frame, :All overbuilt and lame! :The Irelanders , Alejandro and Heather: :We're gonna win it (Yeah!) :And you can't take it (No!) :We're right here in it (Yeah!) :But you just fake it! (Oh!) :Courtney: :Are these thighs long and fat enough? :Connor Lacey: :Uh-huh. :Heather: :Hey! :Graballa: :Gosh, is this neck thick enough? :Connor Lacey's Adventures allies: :Bam! :Owen Grady: :Now it's good versus double wicked, :Connor's cool but Al and Heather are sick and :All this aggro for the cheddar, :He and his friends'll put Heather and Al here through the shredder! :Bumblebee (G1): :That's it now, hurry back, :We need arms weak, strong and slack, :Her butt is scrawny and flat, :But he got all that! :Heather: :Get us two knobby knees, :and arms like logs of cheese! :Alejandro: :Bring us a big fat head, :move quicker or you're dead! :Irelanders, Alejandro and Heather: :We're gonna win it (Yeah!) :And you can't take it (No!) :We're right here in it (Yeah!) :But you just fake it! (Oh!) :Courtney: :Arms so right, they’re ill! :Worth one-fifth of the mil! :Irelanders: :We'll pay you back somehow! :Pineapple-head us now! :The Irelanders, Alejandro and Heather: :We're gonna win it (Yeah!) :And you can't take it (No!) :We're right here in it (Yeah!) :But you just fake it! (Oh!) :We're gonna cash it (Yeah!) :You'll never hit it (No!) :You should trash it (Yeah!) :Connor Lacey: :Cause we just did it! Twilight Sparkle: Well done, guys. Chris Kratt: I can’t wait to win the million. Chris McLean: And the Irelanders takes the lead! Next step, haul your sacrifice to the top of Kīlauea and toss it into the volcano. Like so. Man: Agh! Chris McLean: Yeah. Watch out for back splash. We’ll be right back with all the hardcore lava rifting sizzling finale action. Here on Total Drama World Tour! Connor Lacey: That’s gotta hurt. Heather: You can’t seriously expect us to throw these dummies into an active volcano without safety equipment. Chris McLean: As the saying goes, no excruciating pain, no million dollar gain. To help you get those dummies to the top of the volcano, you can use the rewards your team earned on your behalf of the aftermath lava surfing challenge. Cody won a stroller, too bad he’s out, but the Irelanders gets a wheelbarrow and Heather and Alejandro gets daily squat! Both: Ugh! Ow! Shadow MEYU'Demosnake Linda Ryan/The Tengu Shredderette Shadow MEYU'Demosnake Linda Ryan/The Tengu Shredderette: With their sacrifice rewards gone, we can’t get to the top of the volcano. Unless we can get the Irelanders out of the show, permanently. ends Chris McLean: Connor, for winning the effigy challenge, you and the Irelanders get a 20 second head start. So get going. Simba: Well guys, let’s get moving. All: Right. Pinkie Pie: Bye, Heather. Rainbow Dash: See ya, Al. Fluttershy: I wish you good luck and all, but I know you got it the wrong idea. Optimus Prime (G1): Autobots, transform and roll out! Both: (Grunting) Alejandro: Cody's may not be our helper. But we should get his prize. Heather: Al's right. Chris McLean: Sure. Why not? Galvatron (G1): Perfect! Infinite: Cody's prize got destroyed! Chris McLean: Oh yeah. (Chuckles) That’s why not! (Laughing) Hawk Moth: Double drat! Queen Watevra Wa'Nabi: We’re almost at the top! Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug: And we have the lead! Goby: We can almost taste the million! Odd Della Robbia: It taste like mint dipped in pure gold! Blackarachnia (BMW): Looks like the kid's idea is working so far. Ahsoka Tano: Guys, look! Jeremy Belpois: What on Earth? Heather: (pants) If you think we are gonna give up... When we’re this close. Alejandro: Than you have another thing coming. Maxwell “Max” McGrath: We’re really impresses. Timon: Not threatened but still. Koki: We’ll see y'all at the top. Aviva Corcovado: We’ll be the ones with the cheque of a million dollars. Beast Boy (DCSHG): What the what what? Chris McLean: (Chuckles) Yoohoo! Over here. Check out the look on their faces. Heather: Ugh! No way! Chris McLean: The only way to the top of the volcano is past this river of lava. That wheelbarrow probably won’t be too helpful. Red Alert (Unicron Trilogy): You’re right. We’ll just have to carry it. Chris McLean: All you have to hop across these stepping stones. Easy peasy hot and cheesy! But we’ve rigged a few tricky traps to— That’s right. All: Make things more interesting. Chris McLean: Chef, a tricky demo please. All: (Gasped) Chris McLean: Yeah, you really don’t wanna get hit by those. Your helpers can either keep them secure or set them falling. It’s your call. And go! Connor Lacey: Let’s go! The Irelanders: Right! (Song starts up) Chris McLean: Ooh, another song. That should make it interesting. :Queen Watevra Wa'Nani: :Look at him, save the day, :Keeping evil far away. :A brave man, like no man, :Twilight's man, Connor Lacey ... :If only he could love me, he could love me, :If only he could love me, like he loves fighting villainy... :Music Meister: :How she sings, sweet as day, :I could take her away. :A fairy voice carries, I'd marry Watevra Wa'Nabi... :If only she could love me... :If only she could love me... :Queen Watevra Wa’Nabi: If only he could love me... :If only he could love me... :If only he could love me... :Music Meister: :If only she could love me... :If only she could love me... :If only she could love me... like I love... VILLAINY! :Queen Watevra Wa’Nabi: :Our voices may be in tune, but you sir, don't make me swoon! :Music Meister: :Our voices the perfect match, but your life I'll now dispaaaaatch! blasts the rope with the cage trap on it Heather: Well done, Galvatron. Alejandro: Let’s go. Shadow MEYU'Demosnake Linda Ryan/The Tengu Shredderette: Wait. I want to savour the moment. King Sombra: We'll meet you at the top, Chris. Chris McLean: Okay. Turbobots lifted the cage and placed the cage in it near the volcano Shadow MEYU'Demosnake Linda Ryan/The Tengu Shredderette: Ya know, Connor, I’ve been thinking. There’s only one thing wrong with the entire Total Drama seasons. YOU AND YOUR TEAM ALWAYS WIN! But after today, that will all change. Optimus Prime: You and your empire haven’t beaten us yet, Linda. Shadow MEYU'Demosnake Linda Ryan/The Tengu Shredderette: I know. Isn’t the anticipation just killing you? Heather: Aren’t you get the Ultimatrix off of Connor and get the Realm Crystal? Shadow MEYU'Demosnake Linda Ryan/The Tengu Shredderette: And reduce my alien shapeshifting enemy to a man? Heather, my dear, I'm so disappointed in you. Where's the fun in that? starts up :Shadow MEYU'Demosnake Linda Ryan/The Tengu Shredderette: :You can be a goody two-shoes 'till the end of your days, :You can listen to them say crime never pays, :You can follow every law and fear the big black bat, :But why would you want to? Ha! :Where's the fun in that? Where's the fun in that? :: :So, smile, darn you, smile! Everybody loves to grin! :Follow my lead, recite my creed, and smile, darn you, smile! :: :Don't listen to the dullards say that life is a bore, :Those fuddy-duddys spoil my fun! :That's why I strive to eradicate gloom! :It's from that itch, I made the switch, :And chose my nom-de-plume: The Shredderette! :There's the fun in that! Ha ha ha! There's the fun in that! :: :So, smile, darn you, smile! Everybody ought to laugh! :And so with glee, I do decree; Just smile, darn you, smile! :: :So, when living gets a little rough, and you find it hard to cope; :I'm the gal with just the stuff, to fill you full of hope! :Just smile, darn you, smile! Everybody needs a clown! :Now with one stroke, the final joke! :Just smile, darn you, smile, darn you, smile! :Everybody loves to grin! :Follow my lead, recite my creed; :And smile! Ha! Darn you, smile! :: :Ha ha ha ha ha ha! I love it! Raven Queen: I don’t believe that it’s gonna happen. Shadow MEYU'Demosnake Linda Ryan/The Tengu Shredderette: That’s right, Raven. And if Heather and Alejandro throws their sacrifice to the volcano and acquired the million dollars, this realm will be ours! Will All Be Ours starts up :Shadow MEYU'Demosnake Linda Ryan/The Tengu Shredderette: :I was born to rule Ireland :And I almost achieved that goal :(Linda Ryan!) :But my own stepson, the mighty Connor, :Had more power than I could control :(Linda Ryan!) :Still MewTwo inspired this mechanical marvel, :Which learns and returns each attack :(Linda Ryan!) :My MechaMew2, the ultimate weapon, :Will tell them Linda Ryan is back! :: :There'll be world domination, :Complete obliteration :Of all who now defy me. :Let the 16 realms prepare, :Good other realmers beware, :You fools shall not deny me! :Now go, go, go, go! :: :It will all be ours, :Power so divine :I'll tell the sun to shine :On my crew and me! :It will all be ours, :Till the end of time :When this perfect crime :Makes history :Foot Empire! :This is our destiny! :: :Heather: I bet this plan will work. :Alejandro: Indeed. We won't lose this time. :: :Shadow MEYU'Demosnake Linda Ryan/The Tengu Shredderette: Silence! :Listen up, you two scheming fools, :No excuses, and no more lies. :(Linda Ryan!) :You've heard my most ingenious plan, :I demand the ultimate prize :(Linda Ryan!) :Now win us the million dollars :And bear witness as I speak :(Linda Ryan!) :We shall possess the awesome power :In Chris McLean's richly cheeks! :: :There'll be world domination, :Complete obliteration :Of all who now defy me. :Let the 16 realms prepare, :Good other realmers beware, :You fools shall not deny me! :Now go, go, go, go! :: :It will all be ours, :Power so divine :I'll tell the sun to shine :On my crew and me! :It will all be ours, :Till the end of time :When this perfect crime :Makes history :Foot Empire! :This is our destiny! :: :Heather: :To protect the world from devastation :Alejandro: :To unite all peoples within our nation :Heather: :To denounce the evils of truth and love :Alejandro: :To extend our reach to the stars above :Heather: :Heather! :Alejandro: :Alejandro! :: :Shadow MEYU’Demosnake Linda Ryan/The Tengu Shredderette: :There'll be total devastation, :Pure annihilation :Or absolute surrender. :We'll have limitless power, :This is our finest hour :Now go, go, go, go! Connor Lacey: You won’t get away with this! Megatron (Animated): I’m afraid we already have. Zarc: Shame we have to send you down to the lava as your last resort. Music Meister, do your thing. Music Meister: Of course. Trap starting up :Music Meister: Gears grindin', 'ropes bindin', coils windin, for a super sap! :DEATH TRAP! :Pistons pangin, clamps a-clangin', springs sprangin', it's the last lap! :DEATH TRAP! :: :No encore for you or your team this time, Connor! :And I'm afraid it's closing night for her majesty, too. :A shame; we could have made such sweet music! But now the world awaits our final number... and we shouldn't keep them! :: :Queen Watevra Wa’Nabi: Acid steamin', blades gleamin', lasers beamin', final Night Cap! :DEATH TRAP! :Bone crushin', 'flesh mushin', gore gushin', it's a dirt nap! :DEATH TRAP! :DEATH TRAP! :DEATH TRAP! :: :Connor Lacey: Was the singing really necessary? Queen Watevra Wa’Nabi: Sorry, guys. The villains have their sacrifice and are heading to the top of the volcano. Martin Kratt: Don’t worry, Watevra Wa’Nabi. They won’t get away with this. Serena: Yeah. They forgotten their sacrifice. Clemont: And that gives us the advantage. Queen Watevra Wa’Nabi: I’m sorry, but it looks like the Music Meister won this show. I should’ve known better than to trust guys like your leader. All: Huh? Holly O’Hair: What do you mean guys like Connor? Guys plays :'Lacey' ::(spokes)'' Oh, great. More singing. Right on time. :Watevra Wa'Nabi ::(spokes) Listen, Connor. :Lacey ::(spokes) What is it, my queen? :Watevra Wa'Nabi ::(spokes) It's nothin' personal. It's just... ::(sings) ''I've befriended Men like you before '' ::And you're just ::Not my type :Tennyson ::My type :Watevra Wa'Nabi ::Always around during the day ::And coming out at night :Jones ::That's late :Watevra Wa'Nabi ::Emotionally wounded ::Light and moody ::All the time :"Sissi" Delmas ::Boo-hoo. :Watevra Wa'Nabi ::Hanging around with villains ::I don't need that ::In my life ::I ain't Linda Ryan ::I ain't no Indoraptor ::I was never into you ::Even when you were ::Facing the Emperor :(G1) ::(spokes) We're more of a Keaton guy ourselves. :Watevra Wa'Nabi ::(spokes) Ooh, I loved him as Beetlejuice. ::(sings) ::I'm just not into ::Ireland guys :Sparkle ::Oh, yeah, Connor's flawed, but that's what makes him and me so relatable. :Watevra Wa'Nabi ::I'm just not into guys ::Who can't fly :Fixit ::He can fly. :Watevra Wa'Nabi ::(spokes) Some of his aliens can fly. ::(Sings) Irish boys with inventions ::Are not my type :Overhaul/Leobreaker ::What is your type? :Watevra Wa'Nabi ::Kryptonian men ::Are my kryptonite :Wonderland ::What?! You have Batman as your king, remember? :Watevra Wa'Nabi ::(spokes) I know. But ::I'm just not into ::Ireland guys :Lacey ::(spokes) ''So what? You still have Batman as your king and you going have Superman as your bestie. ::I don't care. ::But, like, listen up. ::(sings)You're clearly ::Just confused ::Ireland gang are the best ::We have cool, humanly voices ::And ingenious ideas ::We're Surfer-level rad ::And we're Oprah-level rich ::With ::George Clooney-level charm ::And Val Kilmer lips ::My aliens worked for their powers ::'Cause they're self-made men ::They didn't just get them ::From the sun ::Like an entitled alien ::(spokes)Let's finish this challenge and you'll change your mind. :'Watevra Wa'Nabi' ::(spokes)'' Unsubscribe. ::(sings)''I'm just not into ::Ireland guys :'Strongarm' ::(spokes)'' Give him a chance! :Watevra Wa'Nabi ::(spokes) No, thank you. Hard pass. ::(sings) I'm just not into guys ::Who don't wear watch of aliens :Yuki ::(spokes) Ben still wears an alien watch. ::Ask Azmeth! :Watevra Wa'Nabi ::I'm looking for a brother figure ::Someone to share my crown ::And Irish men are playboys ::Who would never settle down ::Unlike other superheroes ::Who are strong ::And not afraid ::Of commitment ::And relationships ::I won't name any names :(The LEGO Movie) ::(spokes) Oh hey, Connor! :Watevra Wa’Nabi ::But I'll give you a hint ::He has all powers ::And never C-Listed Aelita Schaffer: Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Whoa! Ironhide (Energon): Is Connor a C-Lister? Is that what you think? Darling Charming: Poppycock! Supergirl (DCSHG): He knows how to take a beating, never giving up until he leads us to victory. General Sweet Mayhem: And why? Because he has heart, and heart is the only superpower you need. Connor Lacey: That’s right. Rousing Song of Heroism plans :Connor Lacey: :Super-breath can come in (As Heatblast) fire, (As Big Chill) frost, or (As Stinkfly) just plain bad, :(As Nanomech) Shrinking's a power, but it's kinda sad, :(As Indoraptron) Shifting-shape into a dino can give folks quite a fright, :(In normal voice) But only your heart will win us the fight! :: :(As Shock Rock) There's weapon creation (As Professor Hope) and astral projection, :(As Water Hazard) Hydrokinesis (As Ditto and Slapback) and self duplication, :(As Whampire) With mind control, you're on a roll, (In normal voice) and if you're lucky, flight, :(As Jetray) But only your heart will win us the fight! :: :(In normal voice) Who are you? :Just a man or a super-man; :The man we turn to for the plan? :Who are you? :Just a man or a super-man? :The man we need to take a stand! :: :(As Clockwork) There's time travel, (As Goop) stretching and (As Spider-Monkey) even wall crawling, :(As Blitzwolfer) A sonic scream helps you with your bad guy brawling, :(As NRG) Fists of steel can make you feel an increased sense of might, :(In normal voice) But only your heart will win us the fight! :: :Who are you? :Just a man or a super-man; :The man we turn to for the plan? :Who are you? :Just a man or a super-man? :The man we need to take a stand! Queen Watevra Wa’Nabi: You know what, Cons? You’re right. I do have heart. We can win this show. Connor Lacey: Excellent. Let’s go! All: Right, Connor! the villains have made it to the top of the volcano Heather: At last. We’ve made it to the top. Shadow MEYU’Demosnake Linda Ryan/The Tengu Shredderette: Splendid. You two have done well, Heather. You two, Alejandro. At this rate, by the end of today, we’ll win the million dollars and then this realm will be ours! :Shadow MEYU’Demosnake Linda Ryan/The Tengu Shredderette :It will all be ours, :Power so divine (Linda Ryan!) :I'll tell the sun to shine :On my crew and me! :It will all be ours, :Till the end of time (Linda Ryan!) :When this perfect crime :Makes history :Foot Empire! (Linda Ryan!) :This is our destiny! Music Meister: Now the moment the world's been waiting for without further ado, the show-stopper! Connor Lacey: Your destiny won’t be happening soon, Linda. And this show's closing early, Music Meister, due to criminal intent and bad reviews. Jessie: Well, Music Meister, I guess that’s your cue! Evil Queen (EAH): Give us your best performance. Music Meister: Right away. World Is Mine :Music Meister: :The Music Meister sings the song that the world wants to hear, :Let's not fight, let's get along, :For your hypnotic profiteer! :The Music Meister is the man that the world shall obey, :So do your job, steal all you can, :While you're under my sway! :: :It's too late, now's the date, When the world became unfurled, :A satellite, projects his might, around his finger you'll be twirled! :: :All: The Music Meister sings the song that the world wants to hear, :Lets not fight, lets get along, for our hypnotic profiteer! :The Music Meister is the man that the world shall obey, :So do your job, steal all you can, :While you're under his sway! :: :Music Meister: :You still persist, but don't resist, :Sing along to my song! :Dance a dance, prance our prance, :Because to us you now belong! :: :Everybody: The Music Meister sings the song that the world wants to hear, :Lets not fight, lets get along, :For our hypnotic profiteer! :The Music Meister is the man that the world shall obey, :So do your job, steal all you can, :While you're under his sway! :: :Music Meister: :Just you and him, it's looking grim, :Now you're mine, will Cons resign? :Use your voice! He'll have no choice! :Now it's time for you to shine... :: :Queen Watevra Wa’Nabi: :The Music Meister sings the song that the world wants to hear, :Lets not fight, lets get along, :For our hypnotic profiteer! :: :Ghostfreak: Using Queen Watevra Wa’Nabi as an instrument of evil, you corrupt conductor! :But if you expect me to play along with your twisted tune, she'll have to sing as high as me... :: :Ghostfreak: AhhhhAhhhhAhhhAhhh! :: :Queen Watevra Wa’Nabi: AhhAhh! :: :Ghostfreak: AhhAhhAhhhAhhh! :: :Queen Watevra Wa’Nabi: AhhhAhhhhh :: :Ghostfreak: AhhhhhAhhhhhAhhhhhhhhAhhhhh! :: :Queen Watevra Wa’Nabi: AhhAhhhAhhhhhhh! :: :Ghostfreak: AhhhhhhAhhhhhhAhhhhhhh! :: :Queen Watevra Wa’Nabi: AhhhhAhhhhhAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Villains: No! Masie Lockwood: Perfect! You rock! Zach Varmitech: But we still have our sacrifice! (Throws the dummy into the volcano) Heroes: No! Shadow MEYU’Demosnake Linda Ryan/The Tengu Shredderette: (Laughing evilly) At last! We’ve defeated Connor Lacey! starts up :Shadow MEYU’Demosnake Linda Ryan/The Tengu Shredderette: :At least, we’ve defeated Connor Lacey, we’re free to be evil once more :No longer his friends hangs over our plans, we’ve defeated Connor Lacey! (Cackling) :We don’t mind that we find our dummy has been burned down. :Such a small price to pay to have Total Drama all for own! :But what say, boy? Don’t you want to transform? :Difficult to do as a loser, I know. :(Taps twice and cackles) :At least, we’ve defeated Connor Lacey, we’re free to be evil once more :No longer his friends hangs over our plans, cause we’ve cheated, we’ve deceited, we’be defeated Connor Lacey! (Cackling) Connor Lacey: (Sobbing) Naare: All of your hard work. Oh, it must be so upsetting for you. The Irelanders: (Sobbing then starts to giggle) Alejandro: We never seen you laugh at your defeat before. (Connor Lacey's Adventures allies laughing) Cyclonus (G1): Now they're laughing two. Zach Varmitech: I don't think we like it. Jackie Frost: Cut it out! You’re giving us the creeps! Magmion: Stop that snickering! Dawn: You fools. You all fell for our trick! Donita Dabio: What are you ninnies talking about? Gourmand: We send our sacrifice to the volcano's lava! Sideswipe (RID 2015): Your sacrifice you say? Look again. (Connor Lacey removes the light bender and the dummies have been switched) Naare: We know that. That's our sacrifice into the lava. Northwind: Oh hi, sacrifice of ours. Cyclonus/Snowcat: What a minute! If that's our sacrifice, than whose sacrifice did we throw down into the volcano? Chris McLean: It's the Irelanders' sacrifice! That means the victory goes to the Irelanders! The winners of Total Drama World Tour! Connor Lacey's Adventures allies: (Cheering) Starscream (Unicron Trilogy): But how did that happened? Dengar: Ha! A lightbender. The heroes duped you. Dr. Eggman: They must've placed on our dummy during your songs, Linda. Shadow MEYU’Demosnake Linda Ryan/The Tengu Shredderette: growls crackling angrily music growls heavily I need needed that. Scattershot (Cybertron): There's always next season. Queen Watevra Wa'Nabi: Look at how beautiful they are. Connor Lacey: Amazing. The Irelanders: (agreeing) Queen Watevra Wa'Nabi: Now, as Queen of my word, Gwen, Cody, Courtney and Duncan each gets $250.000 to buy all those gifts I promised y'all 25 episodes ago. Gwen: Thanks, guys. And especially to you, Vakama. Courtney: At last. I can get my own counsel. Duncan: Awesome! Cody: Sweet! Finale song starts Hawaiian Man: Oh. You didn't throw any pineapples in the volcano, did you? Hawaiian Man 2: There are signs everywhere. Chris McLean: Oh yeah. They really ruin the shot so we put a human wall there. Hawaiian Man 3: Don't you know what happens when pineapples meet lava? Chris McLean: Uh-oh. Claire Dearing: The volcano will erupt! Jetfire (Unicron Trilogy): It's Ezekiel! Dexter Charming: You want the case? Go get it! Chris McLean: Whoa. Didn't see that coming. (Chuckles) Anywho, run! All: (Screaming) Alejandro: We'll get you for this, Connor Lacey! Just you wait! Both: Yikes! Chris McLean: See you next season, I guess. Alejandro: (Screams) Chris McLean: Maybe with a whole new cast. Because, let's face it, these guys are probably gonna melt. Until next time, I'm Chris McLean. And this has been Total Drama-- Ezekiel: (Screaming) All: (Laughing and screaming) Connor Lacey: Hey! Need a lift? Gwen: Sure! Courtney: (Sighs) That was close. Connor Lacey: Wanna have another song? All: Sure! Connor Lacey: Well, in that case. Music! :Connor Lacey: ::It's been a long, long day And there were moments when I doubted :Twilight Sparkle: ::That we'd ever reach the point Where we could laugh and sing about it :Connor Lacey and Twilight Sparkle: ::Now the sun is set on this, ::Another extraordinary day ::And when it comes around again ::You know I'll say... ::Tell me what'cha wanna do today ::All we need is a place to start ::If we have heart, we'll make it ::'Cause we're not messing around (We're not messing around) ::Yes we can dream it, do it, build it, make it I know we can really take it ::To the limit before the sun goes down... :Connor Lacey: ::As soon as you wake up you gotta make your move :Twilight Sparkle: ::Don't miss the beat, just get into the groove :Connor Lacey and Twilight Sparkle: ::The sun is shining, there's a lot that you can do (A lot that you can do) ::There's a world of possibilities outside your door ::Why settle for a little? You can get much more ::Don't need an invitation; every day is new ::Yes, it's true... ::Total Drama belongs to you! (Total Drama belongs to you) ::Total Drama belongs to you! (Total Drama belongs to you) ::Total Drama belongs to everyone, so have some fun ::There's nothing better to do ::Total Drama belongs to you! :Queen Watevra Wa'Nabi: ::All right, I'm taking a verse. :Connor Lacey: ::Be my guest! :Queen Watevra Wa'Nabi: ::I traveled halfway 'round the world ::And almost turned and ran away ::But you helped me get my courage back ::So now I've got to say ::That though I've often thought of you ::As just a nuisance and a bother ::Today I can't imagine ::Having better little brother! ::And you've gotta believe in something ::So today I believed in you ::And you came through; we made it ::I've never been so proud... :Connor Lacey: ::Never been so proud... :Queen Watevra Wa'Nabi: ::I know at first it seemed implausible ::But we accomplished the impossible ::Now there's something that ::I've gotta say out loud... ::Time is what you make of it, so take a chance :Connor Lacey: ::That's it! :Queen Watevra Wa'Nabi: ::Life is full of music so you ought to dance :Connor Lacey: ::She's got it! :Queen Watevra Wa'Nabi: ::The world's a stage and it is time for your debut :Connor Lacey: ::By Jove, I think she's got it! :Queen Watevra Wa'Nabi: ::Don't waste a minute sitting on that chair :Connor Lacey: ::Yeah! :Queen Watevra Wa'Nabi: ::The world is calling, so just get out there :Connor Lacey: ::That's what I'm talking about! :Queen Watevra Wa'Nabi: ::You can see forever, so your dreams are all in view... :Connor Lacey: :Yes it's true... :Connor Lacey, Twilight Sparkle and Queen Watevra Wa'Nabi: ::Total Drama belongs to you! (Total Drama belongs to you) ::Total Drama belongs to you! (Total Drama belongs to you) ::Total Drama belongs to everyone, so have some fun ::There's nothing better to do :Connor Lacey and Twilight Sparkle: ::Total Drama belongs to you! (Total Drama belongs to you) ::Total Drama belongs to you! (Total Drama belongs to you) ::Total Drama belongs to boys and girls all around the world ::We wouldn't say it if it wasn't true ::Total Drama belongs to you (Total Drama belongs to you) :Hot Shot (Unicron Trilogy): ::Baby, baby, baby, baby :Connor Lacey and Twilight Sparkle: ::Total Drama belongs to you! (Total Drama belongs to you) ::Total Drama belongs to you! (Total Drama belongs to you) ::Whatever you want to do, you make the rules ::You've got the tools to see it through ::Total Drama belongs to you! (Total Drama belongs to you) ::Total Drama belongs to you! (Total Drama belongs to you) ::Just remember that you can do it and when you're through ::It will change your point of view, Total Drama belongs to you! Deema: Attention, passengers, as you can we're heading to your last stop. Realm Hawk landed Trent: Well, I guess it's time to depart. Connor Lacey: Until our next season, it's nice seeing you all. Only (Reprise plays :Gwen: ::Look at him, he saved the day. ::Kept all evil far away. ::A brave man, like no man, ::Twilight's man, Connor Lacey. :Toa Vakama: ::How you sing, sweet as day. ::I could take you away. ::A fairy voice, carries, I'd marry Gwenny. :Both: ::If only he could/she could love me... ::If only he could/she could love me... ::If only he could/she could love me... ::Like we love... ::Fighting villainy... Connor Lacey: Well, I guess until next time he's Chris McLean and we're the Irelanders. And this has been Total Drama (sing-song) World Tour! Us Bats ending playing :Villains: ::Drives Us Bats! ::(Music Meister:16 Realm's Greatest Detective!) ::Drives Us Bats! ::(Demolisher: Foiling every evil scheme!) ::He really drives us bats, bats, bats! ::He drives us bats! :Everyone: ::He drives us bats, drives us bats, drives us bats! Chris McLean: Let's get this over with already! It's freezing in here! At this rate, I'm properly gonna need some more hot chocolate and another sleeve blanket. You sure you know what you doing, Chef? Hatchet shrugs and presses some buttons Chris McLean: Well, as long as you can sign the release forms, we're golden. helmet is placed and the table rises to reveal the Drama Machine Chris McLean: Al? Can you hear me? We're gonna need to sign this paperwork that legally absolves the show of your little quotation marks with his two fingers Lava accident. Drama Machine: Chris, the million dollars. Is it safe? Chris McLean: Uh, yeah. It seems that the Irelanders have splitted the million dollars with Gwen, Cody, Courtney and Duncan. It's with them. Drama Machine: NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Chris McLean: chuckles Spaz. Meanwhile Shadow MEYU’Demosnake Linda Ryan/The Tengu Shredderette: growls Cassandra: Okay, Linda, that Lacey kid may have won the show and the million dollars, but we're not through. We're gonna have the last laugh. Lavion: That's right. "Ha-ha," we will say. Nadakhan: Maybe Maybe "ho-ho" too. Master Chen: And you know what? For you, we're gonna throw in a "hee-hee" in there. Cubot: You wanna know why? We'll laugh last because we villains have eyes and ears all around the 16 realms. Yami Marik: Noses too. Varian: More useful than you would imagine, but I digress. Midnight Sparkle: Now the Irelanders have to turn up somewhere. They have to. And when they do, bam! We'll be the first to hear about it. Paradox (Yu-Gi-Oh!): So? What do you say? Did we turn your frown upside down? Linda? Shadow MEYU’Demosnake Linda Ryan/The Tengu Shredderette: We almost had the million dollars, and then Connor Lacey tricked us! All: grunting Vilgax: Oof! You know what? I think we should all give Linda some quiet time. Adagio Dazzle: Yep. Makuta Teridax: Oh, yes. Azula: Most definitely. end Shaggy Rogers: Like, hi guys. Shaggy here. Our friends may have won the million dollars in Total Drama World Tour. But there's big trouble in the Cobb Corner's Halloween Festival. There's a spooky monster called Cornfield Clem have been scaring the people who have attend the festival. Fred Jones: Don't worry, gang. We'll catch that creep. Velma Dinkley: Next time, on Connor Lacey's Adventures: Connor Lacey's Adventures of Scooby-Doo! and the Spooky Scarecrow. Scooby-Doo: See you there.